Blind and Bound
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: Rated M for Extreme SLASH of the Kurt/Blaine Persuasion Summary: Blaine wants Kurt to tie him up.


**Warnings**: underage, light bondage [tie restraint, ascot blindfold], barebacking, bottom!Blaine  
**A/N**: I don't watch Glee, so this is probably grossly OOC, this was written for a friend.

* * *

"I want you to," said Blaine, pressing a bowtie into Kurt's hands and then sitting on the edge of his bed, leg crossed over his left knee.

"This one? Are you sure?" asked Kurt, thumb stroking over one of the lilac lion heralds.

Blaine dipped his head and grinned, shrugging. "It's my favorite."

"I know, Blaine, that's why-"

"Kurt, I'm sure," answered Blaine, wrapping his fingers around Kurt's wrists and pulling him to stand between his legs.

"If you're sure," said Kurt, curling his hands around Blaine's neck, thumbs rubbing Blaine's jaw.

"I am." Blaine framed Kurt's face, pressing their mouths together, tongue rubbing over Kurt's bottom lip before he pulled back. "Where do you want me?"

"Up." Kurt gestured at Blaine, a flick of his fingers and Blaine stood before him. "Take everything off," he said, crossing his arms over his chest, watching as Blaine slowly pushed the buttons of his shirt through their catches, humming when Blaine's slacks fell silently around his ankles. He took Blaine's hand and helped his boyfriend step out of his pants. "You're gorgeous," he whispered, stepping closer, fingers tracing the waistband of Blaine's boxer-briefs.

"You're too much," said Blaine, cheeks pinking, Kurt's fingers pushing beneath his underwear, breath catching as Kurt eased his underpants down his hips. "Kurt, come on." Kurt dragged his fingers along the v of his hips, gasp falling from his mouth when Kurt fisted his erection.

Kurt leaned forward and pressed his mouth against Blaine's ear. "Get on the bed and lie on your stomach," he whispered, dragging his finger over the head of Blaine's cock, crown slick with precome.

Blaine caught his bottom lip between his teeth and nodded, kissing Kurt and then crawling onto his bed, flattening out over the comforter, grinding forward and moaning at the friction.

"Don't," said Kurt quietly, letting out a slow breath when Blaine stilled his hips. He straddled Blaine's thighs and dragged the bowtie down Blaine's spine, Blaine shifting restlessly beneath him. "Give me your hands," he said, relishing Blaine's soft gasp, stroking the silk of the bowtie over each of Blaine's wrists. "You're sure?"

"_Yes_, Kurt," groaned Blaine, rolling his hips upward, pressing his forehead against the mattress, Kurt hard against his ass.

"Okay." Kurt carefully worked the fabric around Blaine's wrists, twisting the ends and working the tie into a tight, neat bow. He rubbed his thumb over Blaine's palm and climbed off his boyfriend, sitting next to Blaine. "On your knees, please."

Blaine sucked in a shaky breath, shuffling his knees underneath him as much as he could, shoulders slightly strained.

"All right?" asked Kurt, palms rubbing over Blaine's hips, thumbs brushing the tight curve of Blaine's ass.

"Yeah, keep going," answered Blaine, shivering when Kurt stood. He turned his head toward his boyfriend. "Don't watch." His eyes fell closed. He heard the soft swish of fabric being removed and he frowned, soft pull of fabric around his head. "Kurt?"

"Is it okay?"

Blaine opened his eyes, could barely see the silhouette of Kurt through the soft melon colored fabric of Kurt's ascot. "I," he swallowed hard, Kurt's fingers carding through his un-gelled curls, "yes." He heard Kurt get undressed, long seconds before Kurt knelt on the bed behind him, fingers gently digging into his shoulders, working over his muscles and down to the bowtie around his wrists.

"Beautiful," whispered Kurt, pressing a kiss to each of Blaine's palms. He reached for the lube in Blaine's night stand, dropping it next to Blaine's hip. "Do you want me to use a-"

"No," said Blaine, shaking his head and looking back toward Kurt, forgetting about the blindfold and frowning. "No."

"You're-"

"_Kurt_."

"Okay," said Kurt, laughing breathily. He kissed the dip of Blaine's spine, rubbing Blaine's buttocks and then fitting their hips together, cock nestled in the crease of Blaine's ass.

"Oh god," moaned Blaine, rubbing his forehead against the comforter and rocking back when Kurt ground forward, Kurt's grip tight over his hips. He wished he could brace himself on his hands, to steady himself so he could rock back against Kurt, but _knowing_ he couldn't, that Kurt controlled his pleasure made him shiver, cock jerking and leaking. "_Kurt_."

"Yes, Blaine?"

"_Please_," he begged, rolling his hips, hiding his smile in the comforter when Kurt let out a stuttered breath.

"Okay," said Kurt quietly, pressing kisses down the length of Blaine's spine, kissing each of the dimples at his lower back before biting Blaine's ass, tongue soothing Blaine's already bruising skin.

"_Fuck_," he cursed, arching back, touch of Kurt's fingers between his cheeks making his legs quake.

"Are you ready?" asked Kurt, grabbing the lubricant and coating his fingers, hand cupping Blaine's ass, thumb brushing over his bruise as he dragged his fingers down his crack.

"_Yes_," gasped Blaine, pushing back and moaning, Kurt's index finger carefully working into his body. He caught his lip between his teeth, worrying his lip as Kurt made him moan, writhing on Kurt's finger.

"More?" Kurt pulled his finger free, spreading lube over two fingers when Blaine nodded. He teased Blaine's hole, curling his fingers around Blaine's tied wrists as he pressed into Blaine's body with two fingers.

"Kurt, _god_," he groaned, rocking on Kurt's digits, rutting forward against his bed, breath catching. "_Please_."

"Let me just-" said Kurt, angling his fingers and curling them, smile crossing his lips when Blaine cried out, knew he found Blaine's prostate. "How does that feel?" he teased.

"Fuck. Me," answered Blaine, voice low.

Kurt grinned and kissed the dip of Blain's spine, spreading his fingers one last time just to hear Blaine's whimper. He coated his erection with lube, eyes falling closed as he jerked his fist along his length, rubbing the excess gel over Blaine's entrance. "Ready?" he asked, palming Blaine's hip and teasing his body with his cock.

Blaine nodded, fingers spreading and curling against his back. "Do it," he answered, back bowing, Kurt pressing forward and in to the hilt in one slow movement. "_God_," he moaned, rubbing his face against the comforter, wanted to fuck down against the bed and grind back on Kurt, couldn't do either because of the firm grip Kurt had around his hips.

"Blaine,_ you're-_" Kurt circled his hips, fingers sliding up Blaine's flanks, tucking under the tight cinch of the bowtie around Blaine's wrists, pulling backward as he eased his hips back and bucked forward, Blaine crying out beneath him.

Blaine's shoulders strained with the pull, slight pain making his stomach flutter, body clenching around Kurt. "Kurt, _fuck_," he moaned, Kurt riding over that spot inside with every other thrust.

"Your _mouth,_" whispered Kurt, sweat trickling down the back of neck, abdomen taut, imminent release heating his belly. He kept a hold of Blaine's wrists, other hand finding its way around Blaine's body and curling around dick, hard and slick with precome.

He curled over Blaine's back, both arms wrapped tight around his boyfriend as he tugged Blaine's cock, grinding into Blaine counter to his strokes. Kurt pressed his mouth against Blaine's ear, "You're close aren't you?"

Blaine moaned in reply, shuddering when Kurt cupped his sac, fingers massaging. Kurt rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock, teasing the slit and he swore, stilling in Kurt's embrace, swearing as he came over Kurt's fingers.  
"K-_urt_," he groaned, hips rolling weakly between Kurt inside him and the loose curl of his boyfriend's fist around him.

Kurt bit at the juncture of Blaine's neck and jaw, riding out the tight flutter of Blaine's body. "Blaine,_ yes_," he gasped, straightening and taking hold of Blaine's wrists again.

"Kurt, I want you to-" Blaine shivered, toes curling into the comforter, fingers clawing at Kurt's wrists.

"Yeah?"

"…come on me," whispered Blaine, turning his head and wishing he could see Kurt's face, "_please_, Kurt…"

"God, Blaine," panted Kurt, balls drawing taut as he pulled out, letting go of Blaine's restraint and stroking his cock, chewing on his lips as he worked himself toward orgasm. He gasped his boyfriend's name, back arching as he striped Blaine's lower back and ass with his release. "Fuck," he moaned, collapsing across Blaine's back, rubbing his cheek against Blaine's curls.

"_Kurt_," said Blaine in mock-shock, jerking when Kurt slapped his thigh.

"Hush," answered Kurt, letting out a slow breath before sitting up and undoing the bowtie, watching as Blaine flattened out across the mattress and pulled his ascot from around his eyes. "Good?" he asked, lying over Blaine's back and massaging his shoulders.

"Perfect." Blaine turned back toward Kurt, curling their fingers together, Kurt's whispered love and the soft press of lips against his jaw making him grin.


End file.
